


A Graceful Leave

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Series: Death's a Shame [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Euthanasia, HIV/AIDS, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Whizzer wants to go before he isn't even in the slightlest way Whizzer Brown anymore...and he has planned to do it alone...but life is never what you planned.





	A Graceful Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This was fucking hard to write.  
> Firstly, sorry for all the writing mistakes that I can have posibly made.  
> Secondly, this is just a fic to enjoy, but I must say I totally support euthanasia (and pretty scared bcs if the new elections here in Spain are won by the political party that is winning the polls it'll become illegal, as well as abortion...and LGTB+ rights reduced) and I reckon it is reflexed on the text. Just for you all to know.  
> And now, without further ado,  
> Here it is story,  
> Hope you Enjoy,  
> Marla

Whizzer waited until he way completely positive that everyone had left after Jason's Bar Mitzvah to take the pills -which he had managed to stole from one of the nurse's pocket much more easily he could have ever imagined- from inside his pillow.  
He took a second to recover from the effort, reminding himself that that was the very reason he was doing this. To not get to the ultimate point when he became unable even of putting his hand inside a fucking pillow to catch such a teeny tiny thing as pills. Or to become like some other men in his situation, who ended up even losing their minds...what if he forgot any of the very few people that somehow had become the most similar thing to a family he had ever had? What if he didn't recognise Marvin?  
Furthermore, the pain was already so huge...and not only physical; he felt so useless and the sadness in everyone’s eyes (specially Marvin's, though he tried to hide it most of the times) just killed him even more.  
And, of course, he didn't want to die looking even more similar to a shadow of his former self as he already was.  
He was about to swallow the pills when a voice surprised him.  
“Charlotte tried again to make me go home, like she had any chance. One way she’ll learn it is impossible to be more stubborn than I am..." A gasp. "What are you doing?”  
The pills dropped from Whizzer's hand and fell to the floor.  
“Nothing. Please, listen to Charlotte, I am getting tired of the bags under the eyes, they are an absolutely no-match with your terrible hoodie. It is enough with one of us looking terrible.” He did his best to force a sassy smile .  
Without even listening to him, Marvin took the pills from the floor and put them in front of his lover.  
“Does this mean what I think it means?”  
Whizzer didn't see a point to keep lying, he was just so tired...  
“It's my choice. I just wanna die while I am still me, even if it is like this and...I just thought I couldn't make you carry this burden.”  
“And be gone forever without even saying goodbye? Fuck you Whizzer.”  
“I wish.”  
“I am serious.” He breathed heavily for a whole minute. “Ok, I understand it, it hurts and I would like to expand my time with you as much as possible...but I get it, and I'll be with you, until the very end. I told you, all I want is you, as long as possible.”  
He sat next to him in the hospital bed, surrounded him with an arm and, with tears in his eyes, handed him the pills.

Charlotte found them a couple of hours later, Marvin still hugging his ex-ex-lover’s corpse while humming a song, almost a lullaby.  
She instantly knew what was going on, but decided to play along. She had known this was about to happen since one of the nurses had complained about losing some pills.  
“Peacefully died in his sleep, right?”  
The man nodded, making his hair move, revealing what looked like a couple of small injuries in the back of his neck.  
“Did he knew?”  
Recovering notion of reality, Marvin turned his face to his friend and neighbour.  
“No, I didn't want him to feel responsible for it...Can I ask you something? I realise it is just too much to ask and that I don't deserve it but…”  
“Don't worry, when the time comes, I'll be there, as you've been for him.”  
He muttered something that sounded just like 'Thank You' and she left, leaving her friend a very last minute with what was left of his beloved, as he continued to sing very softly, like hoping his spirit somehow could hear him.  
“...that's the simple truth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaandt that was it  
> I wish you all guys liked it,  
> Long live and prosperity (yeah always and Forever a trekkie),  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
